1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical connector module for coupling an optical signal to a photoelectric conversion element, a lens, and/or other target members.
2. Description of the Background Art
Disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-171556 is a photoelectric conversion module for optically coupling an optical transmission channel and a light-emitting element and/or a light-receiving element. This photoelectric conversion module has a photoelectric conversion element package and a holder composed of an optically transparent resin material and used to accommodate the photoelectric conversion element package, wherein the holder is provided with a lens and an attachment hole for fitting a ferrule. The ferrule, in which an optical fiber is inserted and fixed, is inserted into the attachment hole.